


Forbidden

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Saidicam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected access to some texts she requires, Amanda needs to vent.</p><p>Written by Saidicam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Forbidden

By Saidicam

 

Rated: G  
Summary: After being rejected access to some texts she requires, Amanda needs to vent.

 

Amanda stormed through the greenhouse door, allowing it to slam hard against the glass frame, heedless of the noise Sarek repeatedly told her could be heard by all the neighbors. 

"Forbidden," she whispered fiercely, raking her gardening gloves over her hands. She grabbed an empty pot and viciously threw her gardening implements into it then took them to a table where she had plants that needed repotting. 

"You cannot go there," she mocked angrily, throwing fistfuls of soil into an empty, larger pot. "Can't read that." She ripped a plant from its pot and slammed it into the larger one. "Never speak about what you know!" She carelessly tossed more soil on top, then shoved it aside and grabbed another empty one. 

"You can't eat meat," she ranted, "and there's no logic in sweets." A second plant met the same fate as the first, this one leaving half its roots behind in her haste. "Do not laugh. Do not cry." She shoved this pot aside, not hearing it crash to the floor as she grabbed another empty pot. "You must walk behind me, not by my side." 

Tears formed in her eyes, causing her to blink repeatedly. She hastily brushed a soiled glove across her cheeks, leaving a muddy residue behind. "Do not kiss. Stop coddling." She slammed the third plant down, throwing soil on top of it. "A Vulcan's son needs no hugs." A feral scream burst from her as she picked up her newly potted plant and threw it against the wall where it burst into hundreds of tiny shards. It was then, through her tears, she saw her husband's blurry reflection in the thick glass wall. 

Amanda spun around, fresh tears eroding through her dirt streaks, staring at Sarek's stunned expression. Slowly he reached out to place his burden upon a small bench located just inside the door, and shame washed over her as she recognized the texts. The ones a communiqué just minutes before had denied her from accessing. He glanced back at her, his brow bunched in a frown, and then he turned to leave. Amanda closed her eyes, relieved. After all, what could she say? How could she possibly explain so he could understand? 

She heard the creak of the door opening, then the soft, controlled, click of it closing. She opened her eyes, startled to see him standing there, facing the door, his hand still poised upon it. He looked back at her again, then she saw it. A switch flipped, a decision made. His lips pressed together, his jaw tightened and he turned, coming at her. Stalking. She gasped, automatically stepping back, bumping against her work table. Sarek was Vulcan. He had never raised voice nor hand to her, not even at the height of his Time, but… oh, how easily danger oozed from him. 

Barely within reach he grabbed her, slamming her against his hard, muscled frame. His arms imprisoned her, his muscles taunt. When she did not look at him he gripped her chin in his granite hand and made her. His eyes burned into hers, through her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, softly, gently. He tasted her, teased her, then pushed his tongue past her barriers to duel against hers in a totally Terran fashion. Then he pulled away, wrapping his arms around her, holding her against him gently, his hand brushing along her back, over her mussed hair. She clung to him, sobbing uncontrollably, incapable of speaking any of the multitude of languages she possessed. 

"You must tell me," he gruffly demanded. "When I do not know…you must tell me." She nodded silently against his neck. "I would never permit you to live in such a state." She nodded again. When her breathing quieted he released her, brushing away her muddy tears with his fingers. Then he stepped away, his mask impeccably in place, and began to clean.


End file.
